The metal stairways customarily provided have concrete treads and landings which are poured in the field, i. e. at the location at which the stairways and landings are installed. Pouring of the treads and landings in the field presents problems. The stairways are usually in elevated and confined locations, making it difficult to deliver concrete to their locations, and making it difficult to properly pour and finish the concrete and to clean up after pouring is completed. In addition to the difficulties of pouring and finishing the concrete of stair treads and landings in the field, it is usually relatively expensive, as well. This invention seeks to avoid the problems associated with the pouring and finishing of stair treads and landings in the field, by providing methods for manufacture and products wherein the stair treads and landings are poured and finished at the point of manufacture, to be delivered to the job site for installation without any pouring and finishing of the concrete treads and landings being necessary. Much time and labor is also saved by use of the method and apparatus provided by the invention.